Measurements
:''Day redirects here. For the Bajoran Field Colonel, see Day Kannu.'' Millennium A millennium was a period of one thousand years. In 2000, Henry Janeway expressed his belief that he'd been born in the wrong millennium. ( ) External link * Century A century was a period of one hundred rotations around the sun. Human and Vulcan centuries were not equivalent to Lactran centuries. ( ) External link * Decade A decade was a period of ten years. According to in the mirror universe, a Human lost a decade off their life expectancy for every year spent working near a warp core. ( ) External link * Year A year was the amount of time it took for a planet to orbit its sun. If the planet had an axial tilt, this resulted in seasons, like winter, spring, summer, and fall. he indicated that nine Vulcan seasons were equal to 2.8 Earth years. This would make Vulcan's year 456 ± 33 Earth days long.|The term "turn", used in the episode , was, according to the Star Trek Encyclopedia (3rd ed., p. 528), "the English translation of the Klingon term for year, as in one turn (or revolution) of a planet around its sun."}} Standard UFP solar year Standard UFP solar years were mentioned in the Treaty of Armens. ( , okudagram) Earth year One Earth year was equal to 365.2425 Earth days in the Gregorian calendar. To compensate for the fraction of a day, a leap day was added to every year whose number was divisible by four, unless it was a century, unless it was divisible by 400. These leap years consisted of adding an extra day to the month of February. Instead of the usual 28 days, there would be 29. Scientists usually used a Julian year of 365.25 days for measurements and scientific comparisons. was 365.242190419 days in 2000 AD, and will be shorter still by the 23rd century.|There was a reference to "terrestrial years" in dialogue in the revised final draft script of . In the final version of that episode, however, this reference doesn't include the term "terrestrial".}} External link * Month A month was usually the amount of time it took for a moon to orbit its planet. This was usually a portion of a year, and a large number of days (in which case it may be broken down into weeks). "has no moon", so it is unknown what portion of a year is represented by the "month" of Tasmeen. The novelization of could be read to imply that Vulcan's "months" are whole seasons.}} On Earth a month was originally the length of the lunar cycle (29.53 days). Most calendars at some point made the month one twelfth of a solar year (30.44 days). In Earth's most common calendar, the months are either 30 or 31 days long, with one shorter month (February) having 28 or 29 days depending on the year. On an uninhabited planet it only gets night four days a month due to its binary stars. ( ) External link * Week A week was small number days grouped together as part of a calendar system. It could be a portion of a month or an unrelated grouping. On Earth a week was seven days. Takret only needed to sleep once a week. ( ) Travis Mayweather and his father once stuck up in the ship's core when engaging a class 3 storm. They were down there for six weeks. ( ) External link * Day A day was the amount of time it takes for a planet to spin once on its own axis. This resulted in a day/night cycle (with day in this second case meaning the sunlit portion of the full day). On Earth, a full day was divided up into twenty-four hours, whereas on Deep Space 9, a full day was divided into twenty-six hours. ( ) On an uninhabited planet that explored in 2152, night was only available on four days a month due to the planet's binary stars. ( ) In 2263 of the alternate reality, Captain told Doctor , shortly after Kirk returned from an unsuccessful away mission to the planet Teenax, that it was "just another day in the fleet." Kirk subsequently made a log entry in which he reported that the ''Enterprise was on its 966th day in deep space, and that telling where one day ended and the next one began was increasingly difficult. This was around a couple of days before his thirtieth birthday.'' ( ) A day was divided into time units including morning, afternoon, evening, and night. Midnight was a specific time on a day. ( ; ; ) Standard UFP solar day Standard UFP solar days were mentioned in the Treaty of Armens. ( , okudagram) Solar and Stellar day A solar day is the amount of time it takes for a planet to spin from facing its sun to facing the sun again, with the small amount of extra turning from a small portion of a year cycle factored in. A stellar day is the amount of time it takes for a planet to rotate 360 degrees, regardless of its location on its year cycle. Earth has 24 hours in a solar day and 23 hours, 56 minutes, and 4 seconds in a Stellar day. External link * Hour An hour was a portion of a day, this could be a decimal tenth of a day, or some other fractional portion of a day. On Earth an hour was an SI unit of time that was approximately 1/24 of a day, and was divided up into 60 minutes. A shapeshifter had to regenerate after sixteen hours in solid form. ( ) External link * Minute A minute was a portion of an hour, this could be a decimal hundredth of an hour, or some other fractional portion of an hour. On Earth a minute was 1/60 of an hour, and was divided up into 60 seconds. In colloquial speech, a minute can also mean an undefined short amount of time, as in "I'll be just a minute". The crew of would be dead within three minutes when exposed to the radiolytic isotopes of a neutronic storm. ( ) External link * Second A second was a portion of a minute, this could be a decimal hundredth of a minute, or some other fractional portion of a minute. On Earth a second was 1/60 of a minute, and was usually divided up decimally. Taking a neural toxin would kill the Denobulan Phlox in only a few seconds. ( ) External link * Nanosecond A nanosecond was one billionth of a second. In 2365, the was destroyed by a plasma vent that lasted T+2.25 nanoseconds. ( ) To attract the attention of the Crystalline Entity, the emitted five-nanosecond graviton emissions at one pulse per second. ( ) External link * Stardate Main article: Stardate In the 23rd century, stardates were not directly related to Earth's calendar. Beginning in 2323, stardates were changed to be 1,000 per Earth year. Category:Time